The Royal Two
by SkidiWolf
Summary: The whole Backstory of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Who were their parents? What was their childhood like? How'd they found/met Discord? (Please note, all of this will be a one chapter, THANK YOU!)


**Please note, I got this info. on YouTube:**

**Name/Search: Ink Rose**

**Everything I got from her is here. THE BACKSTORY OF PRINCESS CELESTIA AND PRINCESS LUNA! (Also this is only going to be one chapter, not really a story, just information and, well… knowledge!)**

Princess Celestia and Luna were born as alicorns

Nicknames: Celestia's is Tia and Luna's is Lulu

They are both natural alicorns

**Start of Story: **

Long ago, lived a small race of Alicorns. Very strong, wise, and lived longer than other ponies. With their power, they controlled the universe and solar system around them.

Celestia's and Luna's ancestors or family was the rulers of the ponies and alicorns. They controlled the Sun, Moon and Stars.

Celestia's and Luna's Mother was the keeper of the Sun, and is in check of the magnetic atmosphere. Her name was Lucena, meaning _Shining Light_.

Their Father was the bringer of the Moon, and the shining stars. Also controlling comet rotations and sometimes meteors. His name was Astrom, meaning Star, or Constellation.

They lived in a beautiful castle, (**The Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters**) deep within the Ever Free Forest.

The other alicorns lived in their other kingdoms around the globe, like the Crystal Alicorns in the North.

Celestia was born first. A beautiful filly with a flowing light pink mane. They had named her after the heavens above (**Such as **_**Celestial Kingdom**_). She will be a symbol of light that will shine people's lives.

Luna came five years later, a tiny one colored in the shades of night. She was name of the Moon, the only bright source during the night (**If you didn't know, **_**Luna**_** is **_**Moon**_** in **_**Spanish**_). She will be a symbol of hope during dark times.

As the young fillies grew, their parents taught them all sorts of magic. As well as preparing them to take their place as the rulers of Equestria. The sisters' lives were filled with joy and love.

However, their joy wasn't as long as they expected. A dark shadow began the spread. A whole pack of Chaos Bringers filled the lands around the sisters. The two fillies, ages five (**Luna**) and ten (**Celestia**) were hidden in the confines of the castle, while their parents, and all the grown alicorns stood back and fought against the chaotic battle.

Weeks later, and mother and father had not returned. Scared, the girls stayed in the castle while they watched the darkness outside the walls.

A month had passed and a little baby Phoenix flew through the windows of the castle, knowing that it was safe to go outside. With the Phoenix joining with them, the two sisters adventured outside, in shocked seeing the ruins to their land, and the sky was nothing but black.

The sun did rise again after a few hours, rising very weak and slowly up the sky. The remaining unicorns were doing this. Hundreds of them, using all their strength to carry it. The alicorns, all were gone, even the chaos bringers, the war was over.

The ponies migrated north, separating into three tribes. The poor Earth ponies grew the crops and shared them with the Unicorns, who rose and set the sun and moon. Pegasi controlled the weather, and in exchange, was also the food from the Earth ponies.

Meanwhile Luna and Celestia roamed the land alone, searching for their parents. Not knowing they had perished. They had many small adventures on their own, and faced a few dangers.

They even came upon a tiny creature, who call himself a Draconacus. He said his name was Discord, and his mom and dad were missing, and was looking for them. Talking with him, the fillies let him join in on their quest to find their parents.

Weeks had passed, and they didn't see any hints of their parents… they had given up. The two sisters finally settled with the Pegasi, Unicorns, and Earth ponies. Hiding among the shadows, they watched the Unicorns in the fields, trying to lift sun, they had been struggling for a year. Suddenly they saw a pony collapsed, then other. The rest of the Unicorns' magic wavered. They were so tired of doing a job of an alicorn. They couldn't stand it any longer. More and more fainted of exhaustion. Little Celestia could not bear to see this happen.

Keeping in mind of her parents had taught her magic, Celestia rushed forward out of the shadows, and stood before the Unicorns. Using her magic to quickly shut off the magic they were using. The sun froze, just a hint of it was shown above the horizon.

Taking a deep breath, Celestia used her magic. Her horn glowing bright gold (_**butter**_), the Unicorns behind her gasped as they watched the sun swiftly rose. Masterly controlled by a young filly. They were more baffled seeing the tiny wings on her back.

After the sun had fully risen, a flash of light shined on the filly's flank. Celestia looked around, to see her Cutie Mark. A golden (_**Butter!**_) sun was printed there, the mark of her destiny. Luna, and the tiny Phoenix, whom they called Filenlana, ran out to join Celestia, surrounded by a mass of ponies.

Discord, however stayed behind. The ponies knowing what his parents did to their alicorns, weren't going to be happy. The fillies were taken to a castle, sitting on the edge of an enormous mountain, with the view of the town called '_PonyVille_' below. The great Leaders of Equestria, and rest questioned the fillies, asking, _how in the world were they alicorns? How the white one had did rose the sun? _

Standing quietly, Starswirl the Bearded studied the fillies, working and writing notes in the crowd. Until finally found out and knew that these two girls were the daughters of the most powerful family of alicorns.

Then the fillies were suddenly taken in with the Leaders, for they found they were next in the _royal _line. So the girls were raised in the castle among the mountain top, and building the city around, becoming the capital of Equestria, _Canterlot_.

During this time, Luna learned how to lift the moon, and earned her Cutie Mark. A beautiful sliver crescent moon. With this, the fillies learned more magic with Starswirl, along with more flying lessons with the Pegasi, and strength from the Earth ponies with crops.

The two ponies also played with Discord, hiding from the other ponies and not to be seen, only with Celestia and Luna.

Once the Leaders grew old, Celestia and Luna were crowned sole, Princesses of Equestria. Because alicorns aged much slower than normal ponies, they were only of in teenager times, despising they were older in reality.

Their peaceful rain was a golden (_**BUTTER!**_) time in Equestria, and would last for many years to come…

**And that is it! THE BACKSTORY OF… You know what, forget it. Whatever. *Rolls Eyes* Anyway, hoped you liked it! Now you have the whole story of Princess Celestia and Luna! **

**But wait… What about Discord you say?! Well then, soon enough I will post PART 2 of the whole Backstory. **

**YES! THERE IS MORE! The Crystal Empire, Sombra, Princess Cadence, all of that will be in PART 2 and 3 of the BACKSTORY. **

**Now sit down, relax, and enjoy your day! Bye! **


End file.
